The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 2
Key events *Haruhi decides to get a computer for the SOS Brigade. *Mikuru and Haruhi promote the SOS Brigade. *Yuki tells Kyon that she is a Humanoid Interface. Summary Haruhi decides that the SOS Brigade needs a computer in their clubroom, and leads them to the Computer Research Society. She then asks the president for a computer. When he refuses, Haruhi grabs his hand and forces him to grab Mikuru's chest. She snaps a picture and kicks him down into a position that, without a good alibi, would appear to be sexual harassment. Haruhi announces that she will post the pictures all over the school if he doesn't give her a computer. He calls her a thief but succumbs. When Haruhi gets the computer back to the clubroom, she isn't happy when she finds out that the room isn't wired for internet use, so the Computer Research Society comes and runs a LAN cable between the rooms. Kyon finds Mikuru still in the Computer Research Society Club room, saying that she's worried about why Yuki is there. The next day, Kyon is ordered to work on the club's website during lunch. Yuki lends Kyon her book and insists that he read it. Later that afternoon, Kyon promises Mikuru that Haruhi won't harass her anymore. Haruhi walks in and forces Mikuru into a bunny girl costume. Haruhi and Mikuru, both in costume, hand out fliers about the SOS Brigade at the main gate. The school authorities put a stop to this and the girls are given detention. Later, Mikuru asks Kyon if he'd be willing to marry her if no one else would. The next morning, Taniguchi and Kunikida are talking with Kyon about the SOS Brigade. Ryoko comes over and says that Haruhi's cosplay stunt went a little too far. Back at the clubroom, Haruhi gets mad that no one has emailed the SOS Brigade, even after she and Mikuru distributed pamphlets. After she leaves, Yuki asks Kyon if he has read the book. He says no and Yuki tells him to read it as soon as he gets home. Kyon arrives at his home and begins to skim through the book. A bookmark falls out, reading: "Meet me at the park across from Kouyo Station at 7 PM." He runs to meet Yuki, who is waiting on a bench. She confirms she waited yesterday as well. She leads him to her apartment and offers him tea. When Kyon asks about her parents, she states that she lives alone. He begins to question her about meeting up. She tells him, "To use a common term that is applicable to this situation, I would be classified as an alien." Characters *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Ryoko Asakura *Taniguchi *Kunikida *The Computer Research Society President Trivia *This episode was broadcast as episode 3 of Season 1, and as episode 2 of Season 2. *Haruhi's blackmailing of the Computer Society is considerably changed from the light novel. In the light novel, Haruhi fills Kyon in on her plan in advance, and he takes the photos for her while she focuses on forcing Mikuru and the president into position. In the TV episode, Kyon has no foreknowledge of nor participation in Haruhi's plan. *The book that Yuki lends Kyon is a Japanese translation of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hyperion_%28Simmons_novel%29 Hyperion], by Dan Simmons. In the light novel, Kyon never identifies the book, describing it only as a thick science fiction novel. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes